


Soothing Rain

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Follow Your Heart and Keep Smiling [5]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 15:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11488827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: I want to send you this clumsy heart of mine.





	Soothing Rain

The rain fell, making the air smell fresh and the sky was strangely soothing even though it was cloudy. When the rain stopped the plants would look refreshed, the water still falling down their leaves or petals.

But for now the rain still fell. The couple sat on a metal bench that was protected by a small, arched pavilion. In front of them was a metal table with a teapot filled with jasmine tea. There were two tea cups, one empty.

Daisy had closed her eyes, listening to the rain and she could smell the earth. She laughed at seemingly nothing and when Luigi asked she said she was thinking about the umbrella that didn’t give them any help.

Luigi felt his face go warm as he remembered what happened not too long after that. He reached for his cup of tea. Daisy left hers empty and untouched.

He drank the tea, hoping that it would dislodge the question that was stuck in his throat. Luigi waited a little after he set the tea cup down, waiting to see if any thunder would interrupt him.

“Daisy?”

She looked at him, her expression brightened at his voice, “Yeah?”

“Can I… Can I kiss you?”

Daisy nodded and anticipation beat within her heart. She reached for his hand and held onto it as they kissed, the anticipation replaced with bliss.

Moments later they finally drew away and she tasted jasmine. He laughed softly and said, his words a little muffled by his hand nearby his mouth, “I forgot to breathe.”

“I did, too,” she would have said but she couldn’t stop grinning. Daisy felt him gently squeeze her hand.

“I love you.”

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his forehead. After, she rested her forehead against his.

“I love you, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this series.
> 
> Summary is a paraphrase of "Shiawase no Arika" by LOCAL CONNECT.


End file.
